This invention relates to a reed type valve and more particularly to a reed type valve formed of composite materials having fibers of high modulus of elasticity.
In air conditioning and refrigeration systems employed for cooling and refrigeration purposes, compressors are provided for compressing the refrigerant vapor during the operation cycle of the system. The reciprocating compressors employ suction and discharge valves for allowing the refrigerant vapor from the evaporator to flow into the compressor cylinder where it is compressed by action of the piston and then discharged through the discharge valve to the condenser. These valves are the most critical components of the reciprocating compressor and generally are the parts of the compressor that wear out first. Many of the suction and/or discharge valves currently in use in compressors are reed type valves. Note for example pages 1-45 through 1-50 of Basic Air Conditioning, Vols. 1 and 2, Gerald Schweitzer and A. Ebeling, 1971; pages 124-127 of Air Conditioning and Heating Practice, Julian M. Laub, 1963; pages 132 and 133 of ASHRAE, Guide and Data Book, Equipment, 1969, published by the American Society of Heating, Refrigeration and Air Conditioning Engineers, Inc.; and pages 83-88 of Modern Refrigeration and Air Conditioning, A. D. Althouse and C. H. Turnquist, 1960.
These reed valves are made of spring steel and rely on the spring tension within the steel to maintain the valve closed. They are opened by the pressure differential formed across the valve during the operating cycle of the compressor. Repeated operations of these valves in the operating cycles of the compressor however causes them to wear out due to fatigue damage. When this occurs, the valves will leak and must be replaced which is a costly operation particularly if the compressor is of the closed or hermetic type.
Although the reed valves currently in use are formed of special spring steel to prolong their useful lifetime, they wear out sooner than desired. For example, in many instances, the reed valves wear out within the "5-year warranty period" generally guaranteed by the manufacturers. Thus a need exists for a reed type valve which has more resistance to fatigue than those conventionally employed in order to obtain a compressor which will operate for a longer period of time before repair is required.